Broken Soul: The Fallen Hero
by Dreaming of Swords
Summary: AU, In his hands, he reshaped a world toward an era of peace and prosperity, but through blood he died by fire. Yet by the Will of Gaia, an Old Hero has been reborn for a new lease on life, only now he must contend with all these others calling themselves Magus and other supernatural entities. 'It never ends for me, does it?"


**BE WARNED, this is just an idea I've been thinking on in my absence and I decided to release this small little prologue in hopes it will ease this urge.**

 **Another warning, this is a very dark fic which delves into a very different Naruto, MY kind of Naruto, so do be warned beforehand that much of this is my take and very un-canon like of the Uzumaki Naruto in the series.**

 **So yeah, here ya go!**

 **Broken Soul: The Fallen Hero**

 **Prologue: Rebirth Through Fire**

 _You know, in every child's life they always dream to become something more then they are. Born into a world of giants, children would dream to do almost anything that was beyond the realm of possibility for a mortal to comprehend let alone tempt. Some dream of becoming a Hero, others dream to become a King or Emperor. Some children even dream to surpass their parents in their field of study and bring about new change to the world through their efforts and accomplishments._

 _Dreams gave form to desires and a purpose for every child to strive for as they grew up; nurtured under the guiding hand of their father and loving warmth of their mother. Such was it, that every child, no matter the age, always dreamed to become **something** in the world. To be known for something so that they wouldn't be lost walking around the in dark. To be lost and forgotten by the sands of time and the stepping stones of history, is something every child fears._

 _No, that is what all mortals fear on basic principle alone. To grow, to live and to die without anyone in the year's further on even knowing you or your story is just a sad, but alas a fundamental truth of the workings of the Universe._

 _If you, a child, dreamed to become something bigger then you were. To put forth all that effort into it to achieve that dream and make it a reality. You would have to forge yourself into something you wouldn't possibly consider to be even remotely possible for you at that point in time, but when you look back on it from now. You would only be able to laugh at the sheer irony of it all._

 _But alas...that was not how it worked...for one particular child._

 _For this one child, born into a world of perpetual endless Warfare and Bloodshed. Given life, only to have those who gave him life taken away from him. At the apex of his beginning, those who loved him, cared for him, their life's were ended by a madman, destroying any and all chances of him learning what it meant to know the pride of a father or the love of a mother._

 _This boy was a particular existence too, much too profound for even the Universe to understand. Sealed and tied to his soul was a entity of such power it could have been a natural calamity in of itself in sheer raw power. Given form in the appearance of a fox with nine tails. And yet even that wasn't even the beginning of the true depths that lay within the boy's soul. For he was spiritually and physically connected to the Earth, to Gaia. More then any other had ever been or ever would be. His life was one that was led, not of his own will, but of the wills of others and a destiny that was predetermined for him by the hand of the Kami._

 _As a child he was hated and despised by his village, his home and yet as a child he dreamed to become the leader of his very village to gain their respect and acknowledgment. To prove his existence to them and them alone. It was a shallow excuse, that much the boy understood, but it was all he had that could be considered a dream, a purpose to live._

 _And yet as he grew up, as he matured and grew as both a man and a warrior, he began to achieve so much that such a simple dream paled in comparison to what he had done for the village and the world as a whole. He achieved the dreams of many other children by becoming a Hero to untold's amount of countries and nations. Becoming a Hero that the World itself needed. He became many things; Hero, Savior of the World, Protector of Mankind, The Strongest Shinobi in the known world, The Great Sage, the Guardian of Gaia. He became all of these and more, and yet his dream to become a simple Hokage still remained._

 _And after fighting a World War that shook the very world to it's core. Fighting an army of human/plant hybrids and resurrected Shinobi of the past. Fighting and defeating legends from the past, fighting and defeating a man that defied death itself more then a few times and brought down meteor's from the sky in a sheer display of his godlike power. Fighting and killing the man who took his parents and ignited this war in the first place and even fighting the precursor to Chakra itself. A Goddess born into the world again. A woman who manipulated reality itself at her beck and call, all things, all life and death was like clay in her hands. The fabric of it all was at her command, and with all the celestial power of a true Primordial God at her fingertips._

 _And yet he defeated her, defeated them all. Ending the War, gaining world wide renowned recognition and respect. The child, the man became revered all across the world as the Savior or more simply known as the **Sage.**_

 _He achieved his dream in the end, he became Hokage, married his wife and had two beautiful children of his own. One boy and one girl, both of unique characteristics that set them apart from one another, but they were Heaven's gift to him at the time. They were his legacy, to continue on and have dreams of their own. To live in a world he and his close friend brought an era of peace into._

 _Only...he never expected the dream of his own son...would bring down damnation upon them all..._

 **XxX**

 _Blood..._

 _Death..._

 _Chaos..._

 _Fire..._

 _ **So much fire...**_

That was all that could be seen for miles on end around him. His feet squelched against blood drenched soil, and a whole world of corpses and fire met his eyes everywhere he looked. His dull blue orbs, lifeless in every sense of the word, gazed unto the world he had tried to save and had done so in his youth many times over. His body had not a single sign of blood on him nor injury on his person, and yet everything around died for they could not live in his presence.

His existence was beyond them. He stood above them all, in a plateau existence that far exceed mortal comprehension.

And yet it was not of his own will that he wanted to kill these people, but it was simply out of necessity.

He was in a league of his own, a whole new level that even the Gods dare not tred. The only thing that welcomed him with open arms, beneath all this chaos, was the warmth of Gaia for which he stood upon. His short spiky light blond hair, that was once as gold as the sun in his youth ruffled in the wind of the dying world around him. The person, the man, the _very_ old man had a roguish appearance with a small light blond goatee with streaks of gray in it. He had a tanned complexion with 6 distinctive whisker marks marring his withered cheeks. A wrinkle or two adorned his sharp visage and his even sharper, _deadly_ , blue eyes looked upon the world without a hint of emotion.

For all his emotions have died...

The man wore simple clothing consisting of a white shirt and a black long sleeved hoodie with an equally long tan coat with fur lining. He wore black pants that were tucked at the ends into his shin-high combat sandals.

His _humanity_ had died...

A weak cough broke him of his musings and the man cast his gaze back at the other man, a much younger one held roughly in his hand. His hand holding the younger one by his throat. Roughly tightened around his windpipe and with a simple twitch of his wrist he could end this ones life like he had done so to everyone else.

And yet it was not so simple...

his cold blue eyes, no compassion, no mercy, no warmth, no nothing could be seen in those eyes besides a deep, dark cold abyss that threatened to snuff out all life if he so wished.

''W-what...why...why are you staring me with those eyes...old man?!''

The person who the older man held in his hand was like a spitting image of him only younger. He was around a head shorter then him in height and had gold hair was both spiky like him and yet held a slight tameness to it that only he could have inherited from his mother. He wore a garb befitting of a shinobi and a monk, but yet his battle with the odle rman had left his clothing in shambles.

For the young boy's body was a complete wreck, beyond his torn apart clothing. His body was dripping with blood, almost bone in his body was either shattered or obliterated altogether. The muscles in his body were flayed from the bone, his flesh incinerated or scorched in other parts. His left arm and right leg were completely gone. His eyes, blue just like his eyes were swollen and were open just enough to look at him with a perpetual petulant glare of hatred.

This young boy, was none other then 18 year old Boruto Uzumaki, firstborn child to Uzumaki Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto.

And the boy who brought chaos to the world...

The older man simply blinked once before deciding to question the boy instead of answering his initial question. ''Tell me, Boruto. Do you hold any regret in your heart for all you have done?'' he questioned the boy who simply stared at him through his swollen eyes before giving out a harsh bark of scathing laughter. But it was not a human laugh, it was demented, twisted and sick, perverted into a laugh that tried to sound like a man's, but came out as something more of a beast.

Then he spat blood onto the face of who would be his killer.

And the man didn't even blink.

''Hah! Give it a rest _pops!_ I hold no regret for what I have done up until now, the only regret I may have...was never being able to kill something such as yo- _URK!''_ he was silenced when the older man gave a subtle squeeze, silencing the boys rant by nearly crushing his windpipe for good.

'' _Such insolence was once unbecoming of you, Boruto_.'' the man's eyes were downcast for only a brief moment before they returned to normal. ''Yet I have seen the error in my ways in raising you. You are...a mistake. A mistake that I have let live only because of the past we once shared, but that connection died the moment you let your dream become perverted into this sick and twisted world you see before us. Tell me Boruto...'' his eyes were colder then even the last circle of Hell.

Such eyes would, could and _have_ as a matter of fact frozen even the God of Death in it's place.

''Do you not even hold a shred of regret for what you did to your mother and sister?'' his eyes narrowed for the tiniest amount and Boruto's eyes slowly began to widen once he saw the older man's eyes began to smolder with...something else.

''W-what are you...''

''I can still hear their screams, Boruto. I still remember how you and those Otsutsuki _wretches_ slaughtered all of Konoha's people. I still remember hearing their pleas for mercy, how you personally defiled them all. How you ignored Himewari's screams for mercy as you raped her, _defiled_ her of the only innocence she had in this world before killing her!'' he let out a momentary spat causing his godly power to lash severing much of the landscape behind him. Sundering the very sky and causing the planet to shift.

And he continued. "How you killed your mother Hinata...how you killed everyone...I still hear their screams...now...you know how I was able to break out of that botched seal you and that abomination Orochimaru spawned Mitsuki created.'' he said before his feeling of rage was wiped away, leaving only a fleeting feeling of pity.

Not for him, but of those that suffered by Boruto's hand.

From the way Boruto's eyes widened from his words he could only imagine what was going through his head, but he didn't care any more.

This boy meant nothing to him.

''And so you see...for all you have done, against me, against the world...the sins you committed against your own flesh and blood. I will rectify my mistake, and end you Boruto.'' he prepared his hand, tightening ever so slightly.

And Boruto snapped...

''IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I am what I am because of YOU!'' he snapped, his chakra surging forth like a tidal wave. It flattened the area around them, crushing the earth by it's sheer release and yet it could not lash out against the Chakra Primordial that stood before him. For even if the chakra surging forth from Boruto was strong in almost every sense.

The older man was just something else altogether. Even as he aged, he never grew weaker, he only became stronger just because of what he was.

To compare, Boruto's chakra was like the governing body of the water surrounding the earth. Yet the old man's encompassed the entire universe itself in comparison.

There was just no equal among them...

Boruto's eyes glared up into the cold blue eyes of whom had once been his father and shouted with all the fury he could muster. ''IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I AM LIKE THIS! I DID WHAT I DID FOR MY DREAM! I AM WHO I AM BECAUSE OF YOU! You...YOU MADE...ME...LIKE... **THIS!-** " he shouted just before he was cut off...

 _Crack!_

From the man snapping his neck.

Boruto's eyes went unfocused as the last light of life died in those blue orbs and his head fell back at an awkward angle, the blond man simply stared at the boy's corpse in his hand before tossing it aside without a single care.

Uzumaki Naruto had just killed his firstborn son.

 _''And I failed the world Boruto when I let a mistake like you live...now suffer for eternity in hell for all those you made to submit under you. For both your mother and sister, above all else.''_ he stated coldly before he cast his old and very tried gaze upon the dying world that was once his home. Resulted in by the uprising of Boruto reviving the remnants of the Otsutsuki Fallen with Mitsuki, with their army of superpower aliens, they ravaged the entire world in a hellbent, twisted desire to "Change an Era".

Yet for all that, Boruto only systematically succeeded in destroying all he had ever achieved.

He destroyed the peace his father brought to a world ravaged by war.

He had destroyed the world in his misguided crusade...

And for that Gaia could not hold mercy for Naruto's firstborn nor could the man himself.

Thus, as the man stared upon the world as it died piece by piece, as eruptions of lava spewed forth from the depths of the planets disrupted core. As all life was extinguished on the planet, and as the planet was about to explode.

Fire engulfed Naruto's vision and for a moment he closed his eyes let out a exhausted sigh as the last image he had was fire consuming him.

 _So tired..._

 _I am...so tired..._

 _Tired...tired of all of this..._

 _Let me rest..._

And yet as the fire consumed him, a blinding white light engulfed the entire earth and in it's bright light, Naruto's body was embraced into the light. Whisked away in a sea of flames, embraced in the arms of Gaia...

...Only to be denied his only wish...

 **XxX**

…

…..

 _Bu-bump..._

 _Bump..bu-bump!_

Beep...Beep...Beep...

The sound of a heart monitor echoing was the only indication that he was alert and aware of the living world. Then the smell of morphine and other forms of medicine filled his nostrils. Then sounds became apparent to him though they were muffled by an annoying loud ringing in his ears.

Then questions began to flood his mind, Where was he? Why was he here? _Who was he?_

Taking a breath, his ears popped and it allowed him to hear a bit more clearly.

''He...the...one...alive.''

''It...a...miracle...the...boy...alive."

For some reaosn he could make out people talking, about him possibly, and to that he slowly opened his eyes to try and adjust to where he was. And the sight that greeted him was pure white, it stung at his unfocused eyes to which he began to blink away the bleariness. Once his eyes began to adjust to everything around him, he, for one reason or another, became quickly aware of someone sitting at his bedside.

And he turned his head only to see a sight that made him blink in surprise. It was an older man that sat beside him, he was dressed in all black with a black trench coat. He had tanned skin, but incredibly happy yet sad black eyes that widened just a fraction when he saw him awake and alert. His shaggy black hair rustled slightly when he stood up sharply when he saw him.

And the man surprised him when he offered him a large happy tearful smile, yet there was something in that smiling expression that unnerved him. Was it a smile of relief perhaps? He wasn't sure.

...He decided he didn't like that smile.

''Hey there kiddo, my names _Emiya Kiritsugu_ , what's yours?'' the man said, looking down at the red haired boy who he had found amongst a sea of flames. Of the only life he could salvage of his own mistake, the ultimate consequence.

The boy simply blinked at him before frowning ever so slightly, his eyes downcast in thought as he tried to remember his name.

''My...my name...is...''

 _'Na...ru...to...'_

'' _Sh...i...rou_...my name is...Shirou...'' he said, though he was quite aware of the voice at the very back of his head that stated another name that said otherwise...

Then the newly named Shirou felt something clamp onto him and he fell back unconscious alerting the older man and the doctors nearby.

But this went beyond their reach now, for a soul had been brought back from the depths of Gaia's love and care, to give unto another chance at life for Gaia's greatest child, and most wonderful champion.

Uzumaki Naruto, Savior of the Old World, Sage of Old, The Chakra Primordial...has been reborn through the hands of Gaia.

And his new life...has just begun anew.

* * *

 **There that's it, that's the prologue to something I've been thinking of.**

 **It's pretty dark I know, but it was well intended, it's a mirrored reflection of my own thoughts lately on a lot of things I deal with right now and my own idea's come to life with canon Naruto lately.**

 **Not sure what else to say really, I mean if you have anything to say let me know in a review, I gotta sleep now. Got work tonight and the next few days...**

 **If you want a picture of what Naruto looks like as his older form, I got a link to it on my profile.**

 **Now gotta go, have a good day everyone.**


End file.
